


预谋别离

by Gravi



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravi/pseuds/Gravi
Summary: 标题：预谋别离作者：byakuyasenkou配对：橘诺分级：NC-17预警：时间线混乱。脱离现实。一切不合实际内容均为行文服务。OOC有。弃权：我不拥有他们。男孩们属于自己和彼此。





	预谋别离

<1>

收到橘子决定转会的消息的时候，诺言正好走在列宁大街上。华灯初上，街道两旁的包豪斯式的建筑在莫斯科的微凉的夜色里裹上昏黄的外衣。诺言站在路灯下，指尖划过手机屏幕，停顿，黑屏，拉开包，把手机灌到背包最深处，护照和房卡之下。

诺言扭头往回走，在普希金沿滨大道上转弯，拐进了高尔基公园，这里植被茂密，树荫重重。在一棵白桦树下，诺言用蹩脚的英语告艰难地诉一个人高马大的俄国男人，他想被操。

“I can pay you.”（我可以给你钱）他看着那人沉默的眼睛和比自己大腿还粗的上臂，咽了一口口水。

俄国男人上下打量了他一番，英语口音带着尚未挥发完毕的伏特加，“No, I pay you.”（不，我给你钱）

当诺言被抵上床头的时候，他觉得自己可能要死在这了，背后的俄罗斯人喘息犹如海啸。白色的海浪在礁石上粉身碎骨，诺言只觉得缺氧，然后他想起宿舍窗台上的银皇后万年青，在汹涌的波涛之间，从褪到一半的裤子口袋里摸出一袋安全套，砸到了男人脸上。

“Use this.”（用这个）在精疲力竭之前他说道。

<2>

诺言记得那天小P断粮了，星辰说要不喂点肉得了。伪装说不行，你懂啥，狗狗也要吃得均衡才行。诺言和橘子正好没事儿，也不知道那天万年宅橘子哪儿跟筋搭错线了，非要拖着诺言说要以买狗粮之名，行团建之实。诺言说，两个人算什么狗屁团建。橘子说，有些人，一个人就是一只军队。我们俩一块儿算一个加强连。诺言笑笑，知道他嘴皮子抹过猪油，特别能说。

出了门俩人才发现自己根本不知道哪儿卖狗粮。诺言说，宠物店肯定卖吧。结果一查，最近的宠物店居然在六公里之外。橘子说，他知道旁边有一花鸟市场，准有狗粮卖。诺言说，好，我信你。到了才知道，是我信了你的邪。

诺言想走，结果硬生生被橘子拉进去在花香鸟语中逛了一圈。

下午四点，地表被烤得暖烘烘的，斜阳倾洒下来给轮廓镀上金边，诺言穿梭在郁金香和玫瑰之间。橘子从吊兰叶隙见看去，觉得竟然有人生得如此好看。然后他直愣愣的撞上对方的眼睛。

“你在想什么？”诺言问道，软糯的南方口音融在暖风里。

橘子想自己一定是这里各色花香迷昏了头，他慌忙拿起身边一株盆栽。“你看，这是一株——诶，老板这是什么花啊？”老板抬了抬眼皮，“银皇后万年青。”

“对，万年青。”橘子举着它以夸张的姿势靠了过来。“我在想，不如我们买下它。纪念我们的友谊万古长青。”

诺言要是没记错的话，他朝橘子翻了一个巨大的白眼，可是最后还是给银皇后付了钱，此后这株多年生草本植物安安静静地待在窗台上，隔三差五浇浇水。

其实当时他俩并没有认识多长时间，但是之后的几天，他俩就搞到了床上，还差点打翻了银皇后。

<3>

诺言在两点之前回到了宾馆，明天他还要赶回国的飞机。托米、李九他们在隔壁斗地主。房间里空无一人，诺言倒头就睡。

<4>

橘子躺在宿舍上铺辗转反侧，手机屏幕互明互暗，空调嗡嗡作响。他发了很多消息，但是置顶聊天的那一格始终没有回音。橘子长叹一声，摁灭屏幕，把手机丢到床尾。

 

第二天橘子顶着一头乱毛和乌青的眼眶起床。他磨磨蹭蹭走到训练室，时长还是得补。伪装已经在直播了，他戴着耳机对着屏幕大喊，我叫你打我，叫你打我。诶，我走位。啊——我死了。

橘子一屁股坐在电竞椅上，右手扣着裤缝，踌躇了片刻。“狗哥，你昨天有收到诺言的微信吗？”

“什么？”伪装带着耳机大声问道。

橘子重复了一遍，还是听不到。

“你说什么？”

“我说你昨天有收到诺言的微信吗？！”橘子扯着嗓子喊道，他确定现在伪装直播间里的十万热心观众都能听得清清楚楚了。

“没有啊，怎么了？”伪装问。

“没什么。”橘子大声回答，打开电脑。

<5>

莫斯科到上海的直飞九个小时，诺言回到基地已经快凌晨四点了。虽说电竞没有早晨，但是非比赛日，队员们其实都习惯早睡一点。所以当诺言拎着行李箱轻手轻脚上楼，碰到正拿着牙刷牙膏下楼刷牙的橘子的时候，他有些诧异。橘子在拐角站住，诺言从下往上望着他。

 

“嘿。” 橘子率先开口道。

“嘿。” 诺言回道。

橘子有些难以启齿，但是还下了决心问个究竟。那个，我给你发了微信，你没回。

“我手机掉了，就在昨天。”诺言说道。

 

莫斯科和上海只有五个小时的时差，不到一天，不偏不巧，就在昨天。

掉了么，橘子心想。那是不是诺言还不知道自己将要转会，也没看到他发的微信，那些留言就那样永远不可找回的走失在虚拟空间之中。亦或者根本没掉，这只是诺言用来搪塞敷衍的借口。他本已决定要打破砂锅问到底，没想到对方身法灵巧四两拨千斤，最后还是把脏活都给了自己。

 

沉默，橘子攥紧了手里的牙膏，他心想，如果你求我，我就不走了。

“如果这次冠军杯没拿冠军，我就转会。”

诺言望着他，眨眨眼，好像在消化这个比俄罗斯的硬餐包还要难以下咽的事实。

然后他说——

“那凉了啊。”

 

橘子突然开始憎恨起网络用语，没头没尾，缺少语法结构和逻辑关系，没有确切定义，外延模糊不清，除了表达一个暧昧的情感之外一无是处。

然而这是他唯一熟悉的语言，也是诺言唯一熟悉的语言。他们用这个语言谈笑，争吵，说令人面红耳赤的的情话，和语义不明的呢喃，最后用这个语言分别。

结构主义语言学认为，语言塑造了人们的认知，不被语言定义的事物人们无法描述也无从感知。

 

橘子说不出话，也不知道该怎么想。

于是他索性鹦鹉学舌，是啊，凉了啊。无效信息输入。

诺言没有接话，他拎着始终不曾放下的行李箱，“那我先上楼了。”擦身而过的时候，橘子心想，真他妈绝情。

 

诺言一步一脚踩在楼梯上，听见橘子仓促的脚步，然后又是水流哗哗的声音。他放下箱子，观察手掌被行李箱抓手勒出的红印子，又酸又涨，就跟现在他的眼睛一样。过段时间得去医院了，诺言自忖。

 

洗漱完毕的橘子走回房间，诺言已经穿好睡衣躺在床上了，脸朝墙，背朝外。行李箱草率摊开，像是遭受了暴力入侵。橘子没说话，他知道说了话诺言十有八九也不会搭腔，关了灯，蹑手蹑脚爬上梯子的时候，他听见下铺烦躁地翻身的声音。

<6>

第二天诺言起得很晚，车马劳顿，又是时差不适，睡到午餐他才下楼。诺言揉着一头蓬松的头发走到训练室的时候，橘子正好在游戏里鏖战。

诺言把手中的俄罗斯套娃放在电脑旁边，给你带的纪念品。

橘子迅速瞟了一眼，语速飞快，就放这儿吧，谢谢啊。

诺言又在橘子身边站了一会儿，歪着头看橘子打游戏。

敌方三打一，生死关头，刘邦从天而降将木兰将军护在身后，成功反杀。

“诺言，你看我这个大6不6。”橘子躲在草里回城的时候，终于得空扭头问道。

诺言已经不知去向。

 

好事的观众非要看诺言送的套娃。橘子无奈，泉水挂机拿过套娃在镜头前粗略展示了一番。

“喏，就这个。哈尔滨到处都是。”

弹幕表示想要，橘子撇了撇嘴。“找诺言要去。”

<7>

橘子下楼拿外卖的时候正巧碰上诺言出门。

“去干吗？”橘子随口一问。

“买手机。”诺言随口一说。

橘子“哦”了一声，转身拎着小炒哒哒哒上楼，走到一半，回头看到诺言还站在门口，门外艳阳高照，知了狂鸣。

“你备份了吗？”橘子喊道。

“备份什么？”诺言回头，眉眼间是困惑。

“手机。”

“没。”

橘子思忖了半秒，决定翘了直播，一边大步飞奔上楼一边说，“你等我一下，我跟你一起去。”

“跟我一起去？”诺言声音里满是疑惑。“不用了。”

十分钟后，诺言坐在滴滴上惬意地吹着空调。

那句话怎么说来着，人类三大本质，复读机、鸽和真香。

<8>

橘子陪着诺言在苹果专卖店里瞎逛。

“我说你要不等等算了，马上iphone xs就要出了。”橘子倚着柜台。

“出了你给我买啊。”诺言从柜台上抬起眼，嗔怪道。

橘子耸耸肩，“你求我啊，求我就跟你买。”

诺言神色怪异地瞥了他一眼，停顿片刻，“认真的？”

橘子突然觉得有点大事不妙，但此刻已经骑虎难下。

“我求求你了，橘子哥哥。”诺言话罢，一脸得意。

“卧槽，你来真的啊？”橘子瞪了大了他细长的内双。

“不准反悔啊，我跟你说。”

“……”

 

橘子沉默了一会儿，诺言看着玻璃柜台自顾自走开了。

过了一会儿，他跟上来，“诶，你当真没备份啊？”

“废话，丢在俄罗斯了我哪儿去备份？”诺言翻了个白眼。他轻飘飘的态度刺痛了橘子。“怎么了，那么关心我的手机干嘛？”

橘子想说，是啊，那么多短信，聊天记录，还有合照，怎么说没就没了。然后他开口，“那必须啊，终于我的裸照的影像资料被销毁了。可喜可贺。”

<9>

看到诺言拿着收银单回来取手机的时候，橘子终于认识到诺言的确把手机掉在俄罗斯了。他平时很省，不会瞎花钱。橘子胡思乱想道，还好，至少说明诺言没骗我。

<10>

“走了走了，还愣着干嘛？”诺言催促。

“你要换号吗？我陪你去网点上号。”

诺言思考了片刻，想起在俄罗斯那个男人捏着自己的手机说以后可以多多保持联系的嘴脸。

“It’s not a very long distance between Russia and China, anyway.”（毕竟中俄之间也不是很远。）俄国男人的大舌音发得又重又长。

诺言突然喉咙内一阵干呕的冲动，他冲到浴室里对着洗面盆呕吐，吐出来的全是苦涩的胆汁，掩盖住了口腔内伏特加味。

拧开花洒，冰冷的水流顺着头顶的发旋一直延伸到颤抖的小腿，宛如俄国男人黏腻的指腹。

他知道自己再也洗不干净了。

<11>

诺言第一次和橘子滚到床上去的时候，也躲到浴室里冲了好久。

那天晚上诺言跟着辰鬼他们一起出去喝酒，喝大了被辰鬼送了回来。诺言其实酒量还行，但是受不住他自己莽，跟谁都敢喝。就跟他对线时一样，谁来了都不怕，线上阎罗王，线下拎壶冲。

 

诺言醉醺醺撞开房门的时候，橘子正蹲在地上清衣服，他手笨，叠不好衣服。换季了，轻薄的夏装去了，原先的柜子里塞不住厚重的秋装。于是他把魔爪伸向了诺言的衣柜。诺言的衣服平时都摞得齐齐整整，所以多出来的空位还很多。橘子心想，占你一个空格也没多大关系。

 

想着就听得房门“哐当”一声，诺言倚着门框扶着把手，语气直棱棱，“你干嘛？”

“我清衣服啊。”

“那是我的抽屉。”喝高了的大型猫科动物依旧持有强烈的领地意识。

“我就占一下，我这衣服都放不下了你看。”

“说好了对半分的，你怎么耍赖皮？”

橘子心想不就一个抽屉的事儿，有什么大不了的。直到诺言扑过来，达摩一个大招瞬间上墙，他才猛地记起辰鬼把诺言送过来时的叮嘱。

“小孩儿什么都挺好的，就是喝多了容易撒野。”

橘子被钉在墙上，诺言比他稍微高一点，一块阴影投下，他醉澄澄地威慑道，“我忍你很久了。”

橘子仰头看他，本来就绵软的潮汕口音被酒精缠住，更缺乏压迫力。诺言眼神飘忽不定，缺失焦距，睫毛忽闪忽闪像是围困在掌中的蝴蝶，灼热的气息喷在脖颈让橘子下腹一阵灼热的骚动。

橘子现在对于辰鬼口中“撒野”二字有了痛彻心扉的认识，他想着，这是你自找的。瞳孔暗了下来，抓住诺言的衣领，干脆进一步收紧了两人之间的距离。

关羽绕后进场，青龙偃月，橘子清啸一声——

“其实我也忍你很久了。”

<12>

等诺言缓过神来，他已经被橘子推在床上了。他有些慌乱，想要挣脱，但是酒精带走了力度，他被橘子越推越远。

 

“黄仕雨你干什么？”诺言扭动着努力拉开距离。

橘子倾下身，手掌抚上对方也已经有反应的下体，拉开拉链。

“干你啊。”


End file.
